1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for distributing high-voltage power for a vehicle, particularly a device for distribution high-voltage power for a vehicle in which an interlock connector configured to prevent damage due to an arc generated by separation is applied to a distribution line.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply systems of vehicles in the related art are usually equipped with an interlock connector between high-voltage power supply terminals of a battery and an electronic device that is supplied with high-voltage power from the power supply terminal. The interlock connector is provided to protect the system from a spark or an arc that may be generated when a mechanical contact point is removed, with power being applied.
In the power supply systems of vehicles in the conventional art, the supply of high-voltage power is entirely terminated by a BMS (Battery Management System), when one of the interlock connectors is unexpectedly separated or broken. Since all the power supplied to the devices relating to driving is stopped when one of the interlock connectors, which may or may not be directly related to the actual driving of the vehicles, is unexpectedly separated or broken by, e.g., a small shock or a defect in related parts, the vehicles completely shuts down and prevents the driver from driving the vehicle any further. Thus, a severe accident may occur, depending on the traveling conditions, especially when this shut down is unexpected by the driver.
For example, the main power may cut due to separation or breaking of the interlock connector connected with a positive temperature coefficient heater (PTC) which does not have any actual affect on the safety or drive system in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles. However, since the main power supply has been cut, the inverter cannot operate the driving motor, which may result in an accident if the vehicle is traveling at the time of shut down.
Further, since all the power is cut even if only one of the interlock connectors is separated in the power supply systems of vehicles in the conventional art, it is difficult to separate and test the interlock connectors one by one, and accordingly, it is difficult to estimate maintenance and project what parts are influenced.
One example, of the above described conventional art is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. KR 10-2011-0061057 A.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.